When The Stars Shine
by Sleepy Raindrop
Summary: Number Six had a younger sister, Number Seven. She learned that sometimes destinies intertwine with each other. Movieverse and Bookverse.
1. Breathe In And Watch As Everything Fogs

_**Hey! Yeah another OC for me! I can't' help writing OC's. They are my weakness, I suppose. Anyway, I couldn't decide if this was going to be movieverse or bookverse so I decided it to be in the middle. 'John Smith' or Number Four is seventeen just like in the movie :) Comment if you want! (Just no flames please!)**_

It was normal I suppose, well I mean normal for her. She had already gotten use to that: running; running away from _them _so they could live. Running from her fears and running from her, although she would never admit the last part. She had gotten use to burning away identities and everything with it. And she was so _tired _of running away from everything and sometimes all she wanted to do was stop running and cry into her hands until she couldn't breathe and every tortured tear had fell. But she never could just settle down if she valued her life, which she didn't really, but her sister did. Yes, her sister was her standing ground in this whole shaken world. Her sister was the hope she needed when all was lost. She _needed _her sister because without her she would probably just lay down and let the bitterness consume her until all that was left was a smear of scattered dust in the unlit sky.

Her sister understood her and knew what she was going through because she was going through it as well. They strained to prove that their keeper hadn't died in vain; they strained to prove themselves. With their legacies consuming them and the enemy trailing behind them it was hard to find sanity in such a fogged up mind.

She leaned against a tree that trembled from the wind and waited. All she could do was stand and wait. Minutes went by and she sighed before running a hand through her disheveled dark blonde hair. It shouldn't be taking this long and she knew that, but she also understood that if anything was happening to her sister she would feel it as clear as day. She kicked the sand and watched as it slowly swirled in the air as if it was dancing with it. The sand floated to the side before dropping down. She tried to think of a reason as to why her sister was taking so long. It had been a good fifteen minutes since she had told her to wait there for a good purpose. She paced a bit, dragging her feet in the sand and watching it float to the sky. When that didn't seem to help she leaned against the tree once more and hit the back of her head against the tree. She was sure that her actions affected the tree more than her. She picked at the loose strands of her frayed shorts. Once she decided that resorting to pulling at her shorts wasn't going to solve any problems she slumped down on the grass and crossed her legs over each other before resting her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hand.

One minute the scene was as it should be: calm, breezy, undisturbed, and intact. Then she blinked and the scene changed. A dangerous orange glow swirled around the once cabin and devoured it. She saw a faired hair girl walk through the flames unharmed. Way to keep a low profile. The blonde haired girl walked up to her sibling and took off her sunglasses.

"Mission accomplished." She stated with a wry smile.

Her sister laughed; glad that at least her sister can make this whole thing a little more bearable.

"Come on we have to leave." Number Six said managing to keep some form of happiness in her voice when really the situation called for none of it.

She got up and dusted off the grass on her jeans before trailing behind her sister.

The sisters looked similar. Number Six, as she is called, had a long face and round features. Her eyes were icy blue and her hair was disheveled, blonde, and messy. Her younger sister, Number Seven had the similar round features, a rounder nose those. Her eyes were a piercing blue as well, but they a tinged with something that was distinct. Her hair falls in dark blonde waves, slightly darker than her older sister's.

Number Seven slipped on the back of her older sister's motorcycle, since she wasn't allowed to drive (yet). She wrapped her arms around her sister's waist and held on through the ride. She loved being on a motorcycle, even if it just was the back. She loved the wind whipping through her face and the adrenaline rush that she got whenever her sister would make a (_very_) sharp turn. Her older sister would laugh when she would do that and her younger sister's grip would tighten on her waist.

They came to an abrupt stop and she would slip off of the motorcycle. They came to a small grassy clearing and she smiled. Her older sister sat on the grass and unfolded her laptop checking on anymore _interesting _news about 'John Smith' or Number Four as she recalled it and that particular thought made her eyes lose sight without actually closing her eyes.

"_What does that mean?" The innocent ten year old asked._

"_It means that you and your older sister have a purpose." Her and her sister's keeper answered._

"_What's mine?"_

"_In time you will figure out, but remember you are only one side of the coin and you can't complete your purpose without the other side." He answered with a smile._

"_Okay?" She answered because none of what her wise keeper had just said made any sense to her. _

She jolted out of the memory and rubbed the corner of her head that ached. Her sister sat nestled in the grass several feet away. She wondered why she had remembered that at such an irrelevant time.

She decided to just pick at the grass.


	2. Tug of Fate

_**Hey again! This chapter will incite question I'm sure, but I will just say that everything will become much clearer as the story progresses. Sorry about any spelling, grammar etc. errors! Comment if you wish :) (Just no flames please!)**_

Number Seven closed her eyes and rubbed her arms, as if it was cold and yet they were inside an apartment. The apartment walls were dingy, but the floor was cleaner and smooth. She sat on the couch of the small apartment. They didn't stayed places long, usually a week, a month or two. That was of course before their hunting began. They began to keep a watchful eye out for Number Four and anymore 'news' on him. Now they stayed a day, maybe a week at the most at one place. It was necessary and Number Seven knew that, but she's always felt the longing of staying in one place.

Number Six sat splayed out on the other couch across from her. The apartment had beds in the back, but her older sister preferred to sleep there or not at all just in case of a sudden disturbance. Her older sister would actually at times stay up passed the moon just to look outside and make certain that everything was fine. Her older sister had one hand slid under the pillow and the other dangling over the edge. Her jacket was slung across the arm of the chair and her shoes were scattered about. She wore the clothes she had worn during the day, resistant to leaving her 'post'. Number Six's younger sister sat in sweats and a tank top, which she had pulled from her backpack. She had her knees drawn up and her hands wrapped around them. She looked out the blind-covered windows through the small slits and watched the moon in all its shining glory and the specks of light dusting the night sky. She fell asleep to the soft sound of the wind.

As if beginning thrown out of a dream, Number Seven jolted out of her position and slung up her back. She gasped for air and pressed her fingertips to her head.

Number Six awoke from her slumber and quickly leaned up a little and pulled her hand out of the pillow and aimed at the door, as if expecting something-someone to be there, but their wasn't.

She looked over at her younger sister.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she looked over to her sister before slowly putting the gun back in its spot.

"Yeah." She breathed out and lied.

"No you aren't. You're sweating." Her older sister said as she looked terrified.

She didn't know she had been sweating until she looked at her arm. She didn't know if she had in fact had a dream because she couldn't recall it, but she felt a twinge of something deep inside of her. All she knew was that she had just woken up and she was sweating. There was of course also the fact that the side of her head felt liked boulder had just smashed against it.

Her older sister pushed herself off of the couch and sat beside her. She looked at her face which was scrunched up and tried to focus on something other than the pain. Number Seven's sister touched her sister's temple and watched as she winced.

"Sorry." She said as she took her sister's hand in her's.

There was a silence that slipped between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward, it was rather understandable.

"Remember just breathe." Her sister said and they both know that's right.

She breathed in and then out, repeating the 'drill' as they had call it three times before she felt the pain dull and ebb slowly away until it was more bearable.

Sometimes her legacy was a bitch.

"Thanks." She said as she raised an arm and wiped the sweat of her forehead with the back of her head.

Her sister gave a small smile.

"Do you remember anything?" Her sister asked with hope.

She thought back into her dream state, but she didn't find anything except the small annoying prickle in the back of her head.

"No."

Six sighed and nodded as if she understood because she knew about these situations, even though she had never been in her sister's position.

"It's okay. Maybe later you will remember. Just try to rest." She said with a small smile before hugging her and going back to lie on the couch.

She nodded to her older sister and swallowed before drawing up her knees and wrapping her arms around them again.

She could feel something, something starting, something prickling in the back of her head, but most of all she could feel something pulling at her 'Loric charm' engraved in her ankle and she didn't have a clue as to why.

She knew that something important, something immensely important was just about to begin.


	3. There Is Always A Reason

_**Hey! This chapter is a little longer, but not much. When school ends in a week and summer officially comes for me I will make the chapters longer and update faster :) You guys should listen to the song Lights-Ellie Goulding. It kind of goes with this chapter. I prefer the Wired Dubstep mix over the original, but they are both good. Reviews make me smile! I love it when people review; it makes me happy to know that people at least like this story! I have so very funny reviewers :) Sorry about any grammar, spelling, etc. errors. AN: Number Seven is homeschooled and Six has already finished 'schooling' early. **_

Number Seven scanned over the text book in front of her and tapped her pencil on the table in front of her. She wrote down the answer on the notebook that lay diagonally next to the textbook. Her handwriting was light and scrawled a bit, but it looked nice regardless. She sighed and leaned back in her chair before biting the end of the pencil, which happened to be one of her bad habits. She stretched her arms above her head, her pencil going with her hands. Her back craned off the chair before she slumped back on the chair, tired limbs and all.

"Tired already?" Her older sister asked as she typed on her laptop across from her.

Seven rubbed her eyes because it was at least ten at night and for the past three hours she had been trying to understand human history. She had to admit human history was a bit bland and boring when compared to her planet's history. She didn't even understand why she had to learn about it.

Seven glanced at the clock illuminating green numbers before looking back at her older sister locked in on the laptop.

"It's ten. It only makes sense that I'm tired since I've been doing _my _homework for the past three hours. Meanwhile, you're on the laptop doing what again?" She asked not unkindly.

"Four." She said as if it explained everything and in detail. Seven knew right away that she was still looking for anymore information on him.

"You've been searching for anything on him for about a _week _and we still haven't found anything at all." She drawled out. She traced the pencil from end to end because it was just something to do.

Six glanced up at her sister with an unreadable expression before looking back down at the screen.

"They must be laying low. " Seven heard. She also heard the dull click of the laptop mouse.

"Very low." She said suspiciously. There must have been something in her voice because her older sister looked up at her with equal suspicion.

"I mean _they're_ after them. They would have to be hiding very well to avoid _them. _Even if they were hiding very well they would be on their tails right now, like all the rest. Shouldn't that draw quiet a bit of attention to wherever they are?" She asked as she walked around to the laptop and pulled the chair with her.

"I assume that would be the case. I mean _we _can't lay low forever, no one can. But they seem to be doing a very good job of it." She said as she searched the system.

"Not good enough." Six said as she clicked on a link and a black and green alien background appeared with a video screen right in the middle. She clicked the play button and watched.

Four lay writhing on the sand cradling his burning leg. He shook uncontrollably as pain shot through his leg, particularly his ankle where the loric charm sat nestled there.

Six and Seven winced at the memory of when the same thing happened to them, except they had been asleep. The pain was like an alarm clock when you couldn't find the 'off' button. You would fumble with the alarm clock. The urgency was clear, but everything else was fogged up. The annoying buzzing of the alarm was like the pain. Unable to be turned off until you stop it, but with the buzzing as a distraction you can't seem to focus on anything else. Time is everything.

Four's leg seemed to give off an unnatural glow.

"Where was this?" Seven asked as she scanned the screen for anything that would give an indication.

"Florida." Six said as she pointed it out on the lower end of the screen.

"I doubt they would still be there after this. They probably left straight after that incident." Six said as Seven looked at the still rolling video. Her older sister's words seem to fall on deaf ears. She looked at the boy who was in pain. His body was well defined; contours of his chiseled chest seemed perfect. His face was slightly long, his skin lightly tanned. His eyes were a soft blue. Lines were scrunched up on his forehead. His mouth was slightly open, voicing his pain. His hair was the color of tree bark. It looked a bit…off, like it didn't belong.

"Are you listening to me?" She heard her sister say with an annoyed tone. Everything around the laptop was a blur of colors and shapes before, but as she heard her sister's voice and she remembered that she was _suppose _to be listening to her everything seem to come into focus. Shapes restored to objects, just as the colors did. She blinked several times, her eyes adjusting as if she had just been in a pitch black room for an hour and then walked out into the illuminating sunlight.

She turned her head a bit to look at her one-year older sister and dizziness occupied her mind, like a sickening feeling in her mouth and in the pit of her stomach. Her legs felt as if they weren't there so she stumbled and her older sister caught her by the upper arm and elbow.

"Whoa. Are you okay?" Six said and there was a bit of terror catching her words and her eyes.

Seven felt a slight pull at the loric charm slid into the skin of her ankle. This one was a little rougher than the last one.

She managed to pull herself up into a chair and she pressed her hand to her forehead to try to make everything stop spinning. She took one long breathe in and then released and the room stopped spinning, the dizziness pulled away, and the pull on her loric charm faded.

She turned her head to look at her worried stricken sister, who still hand her hands on her upper arm and elbow.

"Yeah, I think I am." She said trying to hid the uncertainty the snuck up on her words.

Six looked her over and gave an uncertain look because situations like that don't happen for any reason. Situations like that one doesn't even happen to _them. _Even for her younger sister it isn't exactly normal for her to fall out of her chair after, well, anything.

"I'm fine. Just tired I suppose." Seven said as she yawned. Both of the sisters knew that her yawn and her words were false.

Six gave her a look and her Lorien sister couldn't stand her accusing eyes. She pushed herself out of the chair, now that her legs seemed to be working, and grabbed her notebook, textbook, and her pencil that had soft teeth marks buried in the wood of it. She started walking towards 'her' bedroom; at least it would be that way for a day or two.

"You're a terrible liar. You know that, don't you?" Six said and her tone was threaded with worry.

Seven stopped at the door of her bedroom at nothing in particular. She touched the wooden frame of the bedroom before walking in and putting her things away on the table. She laid in the bed before letting her eyes drift into sleep.

Six sat at the table and sighed. She always felt worried about her sister and she hated the fact that sometimes she couldn't do anything to help her; of course it was times like these which happened not very often.

Six closed her laptop with a soft click before watching the door.


	4. Maybe

_**Hello! Summer is finally and officially here for me!:) I'm so glad too. This chapter is much longer than any of the previous chapter which is good, I suppose. Sorry about any spelling, grammar, etc. errors. Review if you want! Thank you to anyone who has reviewed and also thank you to my readers as well!:)**_

She could've sworn that she heard someone calling her name, but she couldn't hear it over the sound of heavy objects being thrown and screams. The voice sounded blurred like the rest of her hearing and vision was. She didn't even know what was going on. She couldn't visibly see and her hearing was off. Everything was black, like darkness enveloping every inch of light there was until there wasn't any light at all. There was another heavy thud that sounded like a table being thrown onto the ground and then there it was again, the muffled voice calling her name. She tried to focus on the voice, _only _the voice. She drowned out any other noise and listened for the voice. The voice became clearer and any other noise faded from her hearing. She recognized the voice, it was her sister's.

Suddenly, she jolted awake and everything around her was blurring. Waking up from her meaningful dream was like being pulled out of the ocean after holding your breath for a couple of minutes. Everything was blurred and your head ached. You could feel the change as well; the change from being under something to being above it. Seven sucked in a couple of breathes and concentrated on them. Each one was slow and she held it for a short moment before releasing. She watched as everything, shapes and colors, faded back to normal.

She was lying in bed or rather _was _lying in bed before she sat up from her dream. She looked to her left side and saw that she was gripping the covers. Sweat glistened on her wrist, her palms, her arms, and almost everywhere skin was evident. She tried calming her breathing, trying only to focus on her breathing. She turned her head to the other side and saw her sister staring at her with worried eyes. Six was standing beside the bed hesitantly. Seven sucked in another breathe before her older sister sat down on the bed side.

Six eyed her over. She could see the way the blanket crumpled at her ankles, the unnatural glow that came from her ankle underneath the blankets, the light sheen of sweat glistening over her legs, the almost steady breathing pattern of her chest, the way her arms tense and her hands gave a vice-like grip on the blankets, the sweat that occupied her arms, neck, dip of her collarbone, and face, the way her lips parted, trying to suck in more air, and the way her eyes seemed to dilate. It was something that struck terror and worriment in Six's heart.

Seven twisted the covers trying to focus on anything, but the throbbing thrum in her head. It seemed to mimic her heart, beating as one. Seven breathed in and held in for a moment before drawing out the breath. The throbbing slowly subsided and she released her grip from the covers, her fingers hesitantly and a little fidgety uncurled from the blankets.

She glanced at the other Lorien who face was etched with worry that touched every angle and curve of her face. She hated seeing her older sister so worried and it wasn't because she was being stubborn about her taking care of her because she knew that was ridiculous, no-it was the fact that her sister _had _to. She had to worry about her younger sister. Seven always felt like she was just a huge burden that her older sister had to bare and she hated that.

"Are-Are you alright?" The Lorien asked with a voice that held as much terror and worriment as her face. The voice sounded very much unlike her; it was slightly rough, but sounded like honey being poured over an ice cube, it cracked in the middle and was tinged with sadness.

Seven managed to steady her breathing pattern. Her throat felt dry and it stung when she swallowed.

Number Six hesitantly touched her sister forehead tentatively as if wanting to see her reaction. She gave a small wince. The fingers that touched her temple were cold and stung a bit. It was like her mind and head were very sensitive in that moment.

Six pulled her hand down, not wanting to cause her sister anymore harm than she already had. Sometimes she felt useless, like she couldn't help her sister no matter how hard she tried. It was an awful feeling.

Her younger sister gave a soft and over exaggerated nod, as if trying to convince herself that she was in fact _okay._ It was an uneasy task, trying to lie to yourself and she was no exception.

"Mhm." She said softly as she ran a hand through her slightly dark and damp hair.

Six looked at her. She was lying again and Six could tell. She was just about to say something when her younger sister pushed the rest of the crumpled covers off of her and shifted off the bed. She walked past her worried-stricken sister and into the bathroom that resided at the left of her former position. She walked into it and just as she was about to close the door behind her she turned and looked at her sister.

Her sister sat in the same spot, on the side of the bed, her face lined with worry and something near sadness. Six looked up at her with a small, but still very much there, frown.

"You shouldn't worry so much. I'll be fine." She said and gave a reassuring smile before closing the door.

Six sat there and had a feeling an utter uselessness occupying her mind. She sat there for a moment before giving a sigh and walking out of the room.

Seven came out of the shower twenty-five minutes later clean and dressed. She walked into the living room of their current apartment and found Six looking at a dagger. The table had two duffel bags on it. They were both rather small in size. They were the color of a moonless night. One held an innumerable amount of weapons. The other held their almost nonexistent amount of clothes. There was also a backpack on the ground that held a GPS, a couple days amount of food, mostly granola bars, two bottles of water, a disposable phone; they couldn't risk any tracking, and a small foreign dagger. It held Number Seven's things that her older sister _always _made her keep with her just in case. You can never be to careful.

Number Six was dressed in all back. She had on tight-fitted jeans, a leather jacket, and black shoes. Her hair fell in disheveled waves down her back.

Number Six put the dagger down and grabbed the belt lying on the table in front of her. It was as black as everything else.

Number Seven was wearing tight-fitted jeans as well, since she could no longer wear shorts because of her loric charm acting up. Normally, her ankle sock would cover the charm, but since the loric charm began to glow uncontrollably in the past few days she had to resort to wearing jeans. They didn't want to risk anything happening, anything _unnatural _happening especially in a _public_ place. A bright pink tank top adorned her torso and she wore black shoes as well. She managed to pull her hair up into a ponytail, her side-swept bangs feathering over one eye.

Six fastened to the belt over her hips and jeans. She grabbed the dagger and sheathed it.

She heard soft footsteps, the kind that was careful as if hesitant about something. She glanced up to see that it was her Lorien sister walking towards the table.

She met her sister's gaze and there was something understanding in the way that they looked at each other. A silent forgiveness and upstanding passed through them and a small smile slid on their faces.

Seven grabbed the disposable phone laying on the wooden table and slid it in her front pocket before grabbing her backpack and slinging it over one shoulder. Seven grabbed the keys to the apartment and one duffel bag while her younger sister grabbed the other. The bags were slightly heavy, well the one with the weapons was.

They walked out of the apartment and closed the door of another apartment before returning the keys to the owner.

Number Six was walking with a fast pace and her younger sister had to jog to keep up.

"Mind telling me where we are going?" She asked once she noticed her sister's urgency.

The other Lorien looked at her with a smile, but still kept up the fast pace.

Once they got to the motorcycle, Six got on it with the same urgency as before. Seven swung herself on the black motorcycle before being handed the other duffel bag quite quickly. She slid the duffel bags between her chest and her sister's back. The duffel bag was about half the sixe of a normal duffel bag, maybe less. She wrapped her hands around her elder's waist. The motorcycle roared to life and just as quickly took off down the road. Seven's hands tightened around her sister's waist. She didn't know where they were going and she was sure she wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon.

By the time they reach their destination, hours have past and the once dawning sun is now setting. The sky is an array of orange, yellow, and pink. It's quite beautiful.

They pull up to the last of the road and sand begins to take its place. Six swings herself off of the motorcycle and Seven does the same, expectantly. She hands the duffels bags to Six who give a reassuring smile to her sister's confused face. The island is covered in sand and trees. Houses that aren't very sturdy freckle the land and an ocean adorns it.

The older Lorien walks up the somewhat steep slope of sand and her younger follows, trailing behind her.

Seven tightens the straps on her backpack the settles on her shoulders because its just something to do. She wondered why they were at the beach. Her hands were suddenly clammy. She gazed at the beautiful serene.

Her sister disappeared through a short tree whose leaves feathered out and over the impending view. She pushed her way through the mass of leaves and saw her sister trailing up. She followed up the sand path. The path curved to right side, opposite of the beach. She jogged up to keep up with her sister, the sand making it hard to run. Once she was beside her elder they were just by the curve. They sand no longer trailed upward, it stayed flat, well as flat as sand can be.

She saw a beach house. It had white stairs descending from it. The house was colored a shell pink and the occasional white line adorning the corner of it. The roof was painted white as well. A soft palm tree stood beside it, faithfully. Six stared at the house with accomplishment. The younger Lorien looked at the sand below and say a small pile of ash tainted the sand. She rushed to it for no reason and kneeled down beside it. Seven tried to put the pieces together. They were at a beach for a reason she didn't know and she doubted they were here to stay. Her sister was very urgent with her doings that morning. There was a pile of ash in front of the house. She felt like she was forgetting something. She tried to remember anything in the pass few days or weeks that would help. Then she remembered it and something clicked. The video she saw. Realization dawned on like the sun did earlier that morning. They were in Florida at four's use-to-be house, but why?

Her hands were more clammy than they were minutes before and the loric charm on her gave the unwelcome tug again, that one rougher that the other's. She felt the heat of the loric charm.

Her sister came beside her.

"They must've burned there identities, judging from the pile of ash." Six said with knowledge.

Seven glanced up at her older sister before pulling herself up and eyeing the house.

"Why are we here?" She asked with curiosity.

Six grinned at her sister before she dropped the duffel bags and rummaged through one. She pulled out something that she had wrapped in her hand.

She threw it unexpectedly at her younger sister who caught it, a little off guard. It was smooth and the shape made her question it. She opened her hand and saw that it was lighter, a dark purple lighter.

She looked at her elder sister who was rummaging through the duffel bag again.

"We're going to burn it?" She asked with astonishment.

Six looked up from the duffel bag and straightened pulling a carton of gasoline with her. She gave a reassuring smile that said 'yes and I know what I'm doing.'

"Yep," She said as she walked into the house," Come on."

Seven guessed that she shouldn't have been surprised because, really this was Six we are talking about and if you've ever met her or lived with her you know that this is exactly the type of thing she would do.

She walked up the stairs and with each step she took closer to the house she felt the loric charm heat up even more. Her skin was warm and it made her feel a bit uncomfortable. She stepped into the house and felt a jolt on her ankle. She ignored it.

The younger Lorien heard the sound of dropping wood and followed it. It lead her into a room where her sister was pulling at the drawers and letting them fall to the ground.

"Are you just going to stare or are you going to help me?" Six asked as she pulled out another drawer.

Six walked toward drawer and tipped it over. She could see the urgency in her sister's actions so she help pulling at the drawers and tipping things over. Her sister opened the gasoline tank and spilled it everywhere, covering the entire house in it. Seven walked behind her trying to avoid the gasoline. She came into view of a particular room and was drawn to it somehow, which I know sounds silly. She looked at the room with curious eyes and at that moment she felt the loric charm that was warmly nestled on her ankle prickle. _Ow, _she thought. The prickle felt like when you light a lighter. You rub you thumb over the switch and then there's that little flick of sound and fire. It felt exactly like that.

She looked down at her ankle and then at the room accusingly before she was nudged by her sister to keep moving. The prickle didn't draw out it was about a long as the flick of a flame.

She kept moving until the house was covered in gasoline.

Her elder held a hand out expectantly, a smile adorning her face. She smiled back and handed to purple lighter.

"Thanks. You should get out of this house though." She said with kindness.

Her younger sibling nodded, understanding, before running out of the house. Which each step she took she felt the loric charm get less warm and her hands less clammy. But she also felt the loric charm tugging more forcefully, as if it wanted to go back. She resisted and hid behind a tree far enough from the house. She heard the whoosh of the flames and eventually saw it as well.

She heard footsteps and stepped away from the tree to see her sister smiling with not a burn or ash on her.

"Mission accomplished." Number Six said with a smile making her little sister laugh.

They walked back to the motorcycle after that and Number Seven turned her head back to the burning house. She felt drawn to it somehow or maybe it was the people that use to live there.


	5. The Possibilities

**Hey! Finally getting an update up. It's rather short. I don't know why. **

**A/N: This takes place a week after the last chapter and basically nothing happened during that week so yeah. I know I should've put the ages up earlier, but here you go: Six, Four, Sarah-17 (almost eighteen), Seven-16 (almost seventeen). I'm not sure how old to make Sam though. Nice reviews make me smile :) No one likes a flamer!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own I Am Number Four :( I usually don't put disclaimers on my fanfictions because well this is a fanfiction site so obviously there is a huge disclaimer sign on the front page which goes for all its content as well. Sorry about any spelling, grammar, etc. mistakes. This isn't beta'd! **

She fidgeted with the cuff of her jeans; it was becoming a nervous and bad habit of hers. She could feel the warmth from her loric charm seep into her skin and it didn't bother as much as it did before. She was actually becoming use to it. Maybe it was because it was happening so frequently. She knew that this wasn't happening to her older sister and that alone made her feel out of place. She didn't know why her loric charm was almost constantly illuminating. Was it just because she was about to have another legacy? Maybe it was because Four was very close to getting killed by Mogadorians. _Four_, she thought. Her ankle prickle and she hissed. This time it felt like the crackle of a fire. She pulled up one of her jean cuff and looked at the glowing loric charm. It was illuminating yellow. She glared at it before tugging the cuff down and flopping back down on the couch.

She didn't understand why this was happening to her. Her older sister probably never went through anything like this. Was she different from the others? She hated that word: different. Especially, when it was referred to her because she knew that she was already foreign to humans on that planet, but at least she knew that she wasn't alone, there were others and that was enough for her. But now she was experiencing something that her Lorien sister had never gone through and she was almost certain that none of the other Garde had ever gone through either. I t made her feel alone in a way.

She sighed and drew up her knees before sliding her arms around them.

Maybe she was just thinking about it too much. Maybe it was simpler that what she was implying. But how was she supposed to know? All she could think about was how it was happening and why it was. She didn't get very far on the latter.

She dropped her head to her knees, burying them in there.

Why was this happening to her? She didn't know, but she would _love_ to find out. She tried to think over the possibilities from a few minutes before. Maybe it was another Lorien legacy coming her way? They usually weren't like this. Her loric charm didn't glow as much last time and it definitely didn't prickle when she thought of certain things-of a certain person- she wasn't going to mention. No, it couldn't be that. Then there was the other possibility: Four was very close to being killed by the Mogadorians, all the time. She felt a jolt down her ankle and inwardly cursed. She knew that was going to happen.

"Or maybe I'm going crazy. Yeah I probably am considering I'm talking to myself." She said into her knees, slightly muffling her voice.

"Hey, if you're done thinking and talking to yourself I have something to show you." Her sister said with amusement.

_Yep, I'm definitely crazy, _Seven thought.

"I'm coming." She said her head still nuzzled into her knees. She pulled her head up and slid her arms down from her knees. She rubbed a hand over her eyes before dropping her knees and getting up off the couch.

She walked behind the dark blue couch and into the wooden tiled kitchen, where her sister sat with her laptop on the table.

She dragged herself over to the table and pulled up a chair next to her sister. She flopped down in it.

"What did you want to show me?" Seven asked as she fidgeted with the knitted bracelet on her left wrist. It was red with purple and blue streaks in it.

Seven turned her head toward her with a small smile.

"You know how we've been searching for more information on Four in the past week?" She said with some excitement.

Seven turned her head up and stopped fidgeting with her mutil-colored bracelet. She let her hand fall on her almost flat stomach.

"Yeah?" She said with curiosity.

"Well I found something." Six said as she turned back to her laptop.

Seven straightened up in her chair and felt the warm tinkle from her loric charm.

"What?" The younger Lorien asked.

Six typed something before she clicked the mouse. She waited a second before a page popped up to a site.

The older Lorien turned her laptop so it was visible to both of the Garde.

Seven looked at the laptop screen and saw that it was a website. The name of the website was engraved in the home page in some form of calligraphy. It was called '_Strangers in Paradise'_. The background was a slight tan color and it had pictures in the center.

"Strangers in paradise?"

Seven didn't exactly know what she was looking for so she skimmed over the page, but halfway her older sister clicked something and it loaded a different page called '_Gallery_'. She clicked another button and it showed a row of pictures, close up. In the top center of the screen it read: Ohio.

Then she saw it or rather _him. _Her loric charm got slightly warmer, but she ignored it. It showed Four sitting on the grass looking at something ahead of him. Maybe he was looking at nothing in particular. He looked the same as when they saw the video except his hair was a light blonde. It suited him better.

She looked at her older sister who smiled at her.

"Guess what? We're going to Ohio."


	6. Hiding

**Hey! I finally updated :) Sorry for the wait! Sam is seventeen in here, I just forgot. I'm smart. Oh, if you're wondering about Seven's legacy, she only has the one I've been mentioning and Telekinesis, which every Garde does; it will be explained in further chapters! Disclaimer: After a while of admitting that I don't own 'I Am Number Four', it gets depressing. Sorry about any spelling, grammar, etc. mistakes. Hope you like! Comment of you want! **

Two teenagers sat on the side of the road, a motorcycle laid on the grass beside them along with two duffel bags and a backpack, the color of a starless and moonless night. The face of the older one-more prominent cheekbones-was debilitating, eyes hazing over slightly with sleeplessness, but looked as if she was fighting it. She sat in the cool Illinois' grass that streaked either sides of the black road. She had her hands supporting her slightly leaned back position, digging into the grass and the dirt below. The younger one-more prominent eyes-was also debilitated, but unlike her elder she was not fighting, in fact she was overly content with allowing the desired sleep to wash over her and wrap her up.

The air was cool and breezy, sweeping over them and prickling there warm skin. The sun was now rising, casting its glow along the night ridden sky. Hills weaved on either side of the rode miles back, shading some of the dawning sun.

The motorcycle that lay next to the two weary teenagers was out of gas and in a state of uselessness to them. There wasn't a gas station for miles and they had walked all they could. There throbbing limbs rested against the grass watching as a car rarely streamed past them.

Deciding minutes later that they couldn't just mop around, the pair lazily got up; stretching there stiff and throbbing muscles, and thought of any way they could pull themselves out of this situation. They were on the side of the road with no gas station for miles in the middle of Illinois. Not much options there. Number Seven had suggested that they could highjack a car, one of the few that seemed to come through this endless road, in attempt to lighten the mood and try and forget about sleep and everything to do with it. They hadn't slept in days. Number Six stared at nothing in particular as if she was _actually considering_ it before she dismissed it with a small smile and a nod of her head.

Number Seven strode of a bit further to grab her backpack and slung it over her shoulder before stumbling her way back and mumbling something about 'stupid rocks'. When she walked back to where her sister was apparently deep in thought if the look on her face was anything to go by. The youngest of the pair watched her elder for a moment in amusement. The elder's head snapped up in realization and she suggested the last resort of the situation: hitchhiking. She herself wasn't very fond of her own idea about getting into a strangers car, but they had to get out of here and find Four.

Her younger sister was too tired and sluggish to argue with the other Garde right now. Right now, all she wanted was to lie down and fall asleep, well get to a motel then fall asleep.

They stood on the side of the road sticking their thumbs out and waiting. As minutes passed so did cars.

"Uh!" Number Seven complained with annoyance. This was getting ridiculous. It had been a good thirty minutes since they had decided to go through with Number Six's if-you-want-to-sleep-you-better-hitchhike-with-me plan and no one had even bothered to stop to spare them a glance, well how kind of them.

Number Seven stuck here thumb out further as if hoping that would help, but more out of annoyance and lack of patience at that moment.

"This is taking forever, Six." She said as she lulled her head to the left. The other lorien gave her an amused look before turning her head toward the road.

"Be patient and help will come." She said wistfully.

"Are you quoting someone?" She said with her head still lulled to the left, lazily as she narrowed her eyes.

Her elder gave her a small smile before turning her eyes toward the road.

Several minutes past and the sun was now fully glowing in all its glory in the could-freckled sky. The breeze seemed to carry Seven's patience with it and fuel the tension.

They stood as they had before on the side of the road with their thumbs stuck out and ever increase tension. They were just so_ tired _and all they wanted to do was give into the sedative whispering desire of sleep in their heads.

A red pick-up truck slowly made its way down the road before them. Its pace pinned the driver as either a careful one or an elder one, maybe both. The pick-up truck was a dark red, the color of bricks on a firehouse, and was well cared for, but the dents on the side made it clear that it had seen better days, far younger ones. It drove smoothly down the road, carefully. The driver came clearer into view; an older man with squared thick glasses and hardly any hair. He narrowed his eyes, gently on the two of them in wonderment before smoothing over the road closer to them. He came to a stop a few inches ahead of them.

Number Six walked forward and peered at the man through the windowless car door, her younger sibling following suit. The man-short and almost round-had wrinkles and a furrowed brow. He looked to be around seventy or eighty, if you were to guess, and looked to be the type of man to have children well past being children and even grandchildren possibly ten or twelve. He seemed friendly enough.

Number Six asked the kind man if he could give them a ride to the next gas station or motel, motel sounded better to Seven where she could actually sleep.

The man nodded, but seemed suspicious about their story.

The lorien siblings managed to lift the motorcycle out of the grass, where it was dug in pretty well, and into the truck along with their two duffel bags. Number Seven kept her backpack with her just in case. You could never be too careful and that was even more so when you were a Lorien.

She climbed in the back seat of the old pick-up truck and left her sister to the front. She earned a half glare as if to say 'I'm _really _not in the mood to scold you or anything really'. She pulled herself into the front seat and thanked the man who told them it was no problem.

The youngest in the car nestled herself further into the corner of the seat where it met the metal of the car. She tugged the seatbelt over her chest and lap and clicked it into place. Dropping the bag onto the floor she heard her sister ask where the next gas station was.

"Oh, that you won't find for miles. I'm guessing that's why you two where hitchhiking, right? Ran out of gas?" He said as he drove slowly, as he always seemed to do, down the road.

"Yes. We were just going for a drive."

The older man chuckled. "No exactly the best thing to do in Illinois when you don't have extra gas on you."

"I certainly learned my lesson."

Six laid her head against the cool glass of the back window. It was welcome and seemed to momentarily take her mind off of her many colliding thoughts. She had thought about the dagger she had in her pocket, could feel the outline against her hip. She always kept it there or either attached to her ankle or stuffed in her boot, which she wasn't wearing them and didn't particularly care to the leather strap binding around her lower leg at that moment. She could feel the smooth and sharp curves of the dagger biting into her hip and thigh. She could feel the stone that centered the dagger's hilt beam with light warmth seeping into her leg comfortably. The dagger definitely wasn't from the planet they currently resided on: Earth. The dagger neither metal nor steel, but something stronger, more powerful was from her home planet Lorien. It was her mother's dagger, something that was sent with them when they left their birth planet

She thought about the life she never knew of on Lorien. How she could never seem to remember any of it except a tree that resided in front of her parent's house. She could only remember in her sleep and then it would disappear slowly from her grasp like the afterward of a dream. She would try to remember, but it seemed that she couldn't as if she hadn't been there at all. She asked her sister about Lorien who told her the vague memories of greenery and tall trees, what she had remembered. She felt a hidden jealousy that her sister could remember, really _remember _what it looked like, how it felt and yet she couldn't.

She thought about her older sister who was currently taking to the man, apparently named Ren, giving them a ride. She overhead parts of the conversation and decided to stick with this train of thought rather than the previous.

Number Six sounded calm when Ren asked what they were doing out in the middle of the Illinois road. And although they had told him it seemed as if he didn't quite believe that story. There was a shear parental urgency to his voice as if he was asking his children. It calmed them both a bit. They told him they were going for a trip, it was more like a trying at survival then a trip, but she wasn't going to argue.

"Sure you weren't running away from your parents?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow, his eyes never leaving the road.

She wanted to say that she didn't have any parents because they were dead along with her Cêpan. She wanted to bit it out and tell him the truth, but she couldn't.

Number Six had denied the accusation and said that her parents had long passed. That she was eighteen and had gotten custody over her younger sister because of the lack of close relatives. Ren apologized and there was something in his voice, sadness and understanding. He told them that they reminded him of his children, trying to make it through the world without anyone to help them, always independent, set out on proving themselves. That sounded a lot like them.

He continued further on the discussion of his children and their children, even his wife. It was nice hearing someone else's story rather than dwelling on yours. The man was kind enough as he told his story. Behind every person there was a story, something to be learned from, and the older and wiser people got the more their story grew, the more they have to tell. It was no different on Lorien except their stories were maybe a bit more…..interesting.

Still it was nice to hear someone's story, the telltales' of their life.

Number Seven rested her head more comfortably against the seat and rested her head against the cool window. It touched her burning skin, running through her veins.

She veered her thoughts away from her warm skin and thought about, well there was nothing else to think about other than her illuminating ankle, covered safely by her pant leg. She swallowed thickly. She had tried to convince herself it was just a 'phase' which she knew was a ridiculous lie. She tried hiding her glowing ankle from her sister, but she knew and Number Seven was aware. She didn't say anything about the matter and neither did her sister. She wondered what it meant as she ran her clammy hands over her jeans-they always seemed to be this way now. There was something her elder wasn't telling her. She would look at her burning ankle and smile, just _smile _at her like it was _normal _to have a glowing ankle that never seemed to stop. There was definitely something going on, something she didn't know of that her elder did. It was very unnerving and a bit infuriating at the same time.

She sighed and watched the passing green scenery and the dwelling sun-like a reminder to her.

When the night had nearly dawned they arrived at a motel. Ren had agreed to take them to the closet one and even gave them container of gas.

"Thank you so much." Number Seven said as she took the container while her sister yanked the motorcycled out of the truck and got the duffel bags.

"No problem. It was nice meeting you and make sure you two be more careful." Ren said with a smile.

"We will!" The younger stated as Ren drove off.

The pair smiled at the kind man before they walked toward the motel. This one was nicer than the last. It had wooden wall painted dark blue and a sign that said 'Motel' simply on it in red letters backgrounded with dark blue as well. At least it didn't have a flickering neon sign on it like the last.

They took refuge in one of the top rooms. Six barged the door open with her shoulder after stuffing the key in the lock. To the right of them was a small kitchen, sofa, couch, T.V, a living room. To their left was a small hallway with two rooms and a bathroom.

Number Six dropped the duffel bags and kicked the door closed with the back of her shoe before pulling at her jacket. The other Garde put the gasoline on the kitchen counter. She watched with amusement as her sister stumbled to the couch and fell on it burying her face in the small pillow.

Sleep sounded _amazing _right now.

"So tired." Six mumbled from the couch, the pillow muffling her words.

Number Seven smirked as she pulled off her black sweater.

"Yeah because you did _so _much just _sitting _there in a car. Poor Six, poor, poor sister. I feel your pain, really I do."

Number Seven smiled when she earned a glare from the elder and laughed when a pillow was thrown at her before she caught it neatly in her hands, pulling the pillow close to her chest.

"Thank you."

"Shut up and go to sleep." Number Six stated, muffling her words in another pillow she found at the other end of the couch.

Number Seven laughed despite feeling debilitated.

"Of course, Six." She said as she toed off her shoes and stumbled to the sofa.

She lay in an awkward position with her head and feet dangling from either side off the arms of the chair. It wasn't the most comfortable of positions, but she didn't care as sleep hazed its way over her mind and relaxed her. The last thing she felt was the dagger still in her pocket pressing into her hip.

~o~

She heard the low rumble of the ground and she staggered up what looked to be a grassy hill. It was dark, the kind of night that hides it's moon and stars. She had to squint to even manage to barely see. She heard a scream and whirled around. The scream was replaced by sobs and pleading to 'Stop, please! No!' She could barely see and she secretly felt scared, but she remembered what she had been told:

"_Don't focus on what you can see. Looks can be deceiving. Focus only on sounds, voices."_

She closed her eyes that had seen shadows here and there and _focused_ on sounds. The crackling of leaves under shoes, the midnight breeze howling through the air, the rustling sound of fabric-someone was struggling, inhumane laughing, a scream, more rustling fabric-more frantic than the last, a scream, a sob and the sound of tears hitting her palm.

Seven woke startled, her eyes snapping open and she felt as if she had been swimming and then she broke water, gasping for air as she push the side of her face into the pillow. She felt the tear-stained pillow against her cheek. She gripped the pillow with her hands, her face pained. She felt like crying…again.

She grasped what she could from the 'dream', sounds, and ran through it again. The voice that was screaming sounded oddly familiar, but she couldn't pin it because it started fading like the afterward of a dream, slipping from her mind, until all she could remember were the words said and the sounds of that person in her own voice. It was an odd thing, hearing herself scream and plead, and quite twisted. She tried to remember the voice _before _she woke, but it didn't work.

"Uh!" She buried her face in the pillow and hit her hand against it. She hated this. Having to go through _that _and not remembering the voice, but only the words. Remembering words for her was good, but if she could pin the voice that was better. She would be able to know who it was and try to stick with them to prevent it.

She heard the creak of a door and peered over the couch, not before wiping the tears away from her cheeks of course. She saw it was her sister, stepping out of the bathroom fully clothed with one of the duffel bags. She doubted it was the one with the innumerable amount of weapons in it.

Her sister had a dark pair of straight-legged jeans on along with her dark leather jacket and dark shoes. Her hair had been put in a ponytail and she had her loose bangs tucked behind her ear.

She looked up from something in her hand, a device of some sort that she couldn't see, to her sister before giving her a small smile.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Six said as she walked toward the counter and put the duffel bag containing their clothes and such in it on it.

"Morning." She said as she pushed herself off of the couch and walked toward the bathroom, not forgetting to grab the duffel bag Six set on the counter moment ago.

Moments later she came out of the bathroom fully clothed. She wore dark skinny jeans and a gray tank top. Her hair hung naturally in loose disheveled waves down her back. She carried the duffel bag to the counter where she set it down.

Her sister was leaning on the counter, her forearms pressed against it, holding her weight. A laptop sat in front of her as she typed away and read over it.

"What are you doing?" The younger Garde asked as she peered at the screen.

"Just making certain he's there." Number Six said and she didn't have to ask _who _she meant.

The mention of just Four in general made her dry hands clammy. The only time that she got clammy hands was when she was nervous, which seemed to happening a lot now. She had no reason to be nervous. She wasn't nervous about meeting him, no, she wasn't- she _wasn't_. Her ankle seemed to never stop glowing anymore, which infuriated her. Her skin was always warm to the touch and she didn't know what was happening anymore.

She was quiet, in thought, for a long moment before Six took notice of her lack in conversation. Six turned around and furrowed her brows.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she looked over her sibling. She seemed a bit…..off. She seemed a little nervous.

"I'm fine." She waved her elder sister off. "We really should be getting going." Seven said trying to dispatch her sister's suspicion.

Number Seven started to pick up a duffel bag that had various weapon in it before she heard her sister's agreement. Number Six handed the other Lorien a pair of long, black boots. They felt soft with short fur. Number Seven didn't argue about _why _she should wear _those_-her older sister's boots.

As if reading her mind she stated, "So they add an extra layer of protection on your ankle."

Number Seven knew what she meant. She meant so it wasn't as visible which she guessed was the same thing as she tugged one knee-high boot on over her pant leg.

When she managed to get them on, stumbling more than once, she grabbed an extra dagger from the duffel bag and slipped it in her boot, satisfied that she didn't have to have the binding leather strap around her leg. The other dagger sat against her hip, biting into her thigh, a feeling she had gotten used to.

Number Six followed Seven out the door with one duffel back-her sister carrying the other-and the tank of gas, occasionally fidgeting with her belt which 'doesn't stay in damn place' . They made their way out of the motel and onto the motorcycle, this time hopefully with enough gas.

~o~

The Illinois wind whipped through her hair and smelled of fresh grass. It was a little calming to her, taking her mind off of the impending meeting. She watched the sun rise high above the sky, resting there in its glory, and then slowly descend into the hills. They made a few stop for gas and food, but nothing else. Her elder was determined to get there before the next day.

When they finally pulled into Paradise, Ohio the sun has long past disappeared. The town is small, but somehow…homey, even to her. They drove through the streets and on either side of them are always streaked with shops or homes. On one particular house a crowd seemed to gather, along with an emergency truck and reporters.

Out of curiosity they pulled over to the crowd and overheard:

"The mutilated bodies of two paranormal website operators where just found a few hours ago. The police are not saying they have any leagues or even why these two were murdered" A reporter stated

They walked back to the motorcycle after that and Number Seven turned her head back to the burning house. She felt drawn to it somehow or maybe it was the people that use to live there.

She might not have an idea who murdered them, but they do.

"We need to find Four, now." Six stated as she pushed her way out of the crowd.

"Where would he be? All of Ohio is looking for him and the Mogadorians." Seven said as she slung herself on the back of the motorcycle hearing it purr to life. Six speed down the road without another word.

She was starting to think there were quite a few things her elder sister didn't mention to her.


	7. Who Are You?

**Hi! I'm a **_**so **_**sorry for the lack of updates! I was trying to finish this other fanfiction I was working on before summer ended, but when it did school became too chaotic for my taste. So for the lack of updates for two months I bring you the longest chapter yet at a little over 11 thousand words! I hope you enjoy it! **

**AN: Did you hear? The Power of Six sequel to I Am Number Four has come out! I plan to, eventually, read it. I'm in between a series right now so I don't want to disrupt it.**

The wind whipped through her hair which she had tied up hours before, not that that had any relevance in the current situation. She could feel the tension coil through her, an almost sickening unknown anticipation. She was trying to think of anything else, anything but the possibilities of what they could find. But so far, none of it was working.

She couldn't focus, something that had become an evident factor in her life for a couple of months. She couldn't distract herself by trying to think about what her 'dreams', so unreal and real at the same time, had meant. She couldn't delve deeper for their meaning and intent. Her focus would waver and she would be caught with the anticipation boiling deep inside of her as the possibilities of what they could find became increasingly evident.

What would they find? Would the Mogadorians be there? Would it be too late? Would, yet another Lorien brother die?

For some odd reason at that thought she felt herself pale. That thought struck fear and sadness so deep inside of her, that she never thought it would be possible to feel that much. The tension coiled further in her stomach, uncomfortably. She tried to take a calming breath and relax, well as much as she could relax at that moment, and she didn't even know why she felt so shaken and scared. She tried to unwind the tension by thinking of anything really. First thing that came up was the road that zipped past them, black and yellow, because apparently she had been staring at it when she went into her think-only-about-the-bad-possibilities seizure trance. The second was the motorcycle that purred as it jerked forward. The third was her sister, who had her hands curled around the handles. None, of it was working however, and in a last attempt to get rid of the boiling feeling inside of her, she looked up and thought up the night-sky. The sky was dark and it seeped over, in a single cloud, into the front of the moon. There was barely any light, except that coming from the full moon. There were only two stars that were visible, two specks of light. They were far apart, separated by the moon. Glowing a dull white they sat horizontally even.

She blinked up at them, seeming captivated before turning her head down in confusion. She contemplated them.

She was jerked out of her thought when her sister made an excruciatingly sharp turn. Her arm tightened, unconsciously, around her elder's waist, for fear of falling off. They had turned sharply into a driveway a grassy driveway. The house was pale and large, placed in a grassy clear field. It had three equally pale steps decreasing from the top of the porch.

Seven slipped her arms around and off of her sister's waist once her sister had killed the engine. She swung herself off of the motorcycle before her sister did and dropped the motorcycle to the ground.

Number Six ran off to the front of the house, her younger sister trailing beside her. She could only hope that he, another Garde, wasn't dead. There was no evidence of a fight outside: no ash, blood or a body. In fact there wasn't even a vehicle much less people.

She felt confusion and curiosity sweep over her as they approached the staircase. They climbed the stairs and stood in front of the door. Number Six gave a tentative knock then a bang to the door when there was no response. She waited with anticipation for some kind of response. She flicked her eyes down to her younger Garde sister who looked overwhelmed with anticipation and fear.

Deciding that waiting wouldn't be the best thing to do, she kicked the door open, dagger in hand, before walking in.

Number Seven followed her elder with tentative steps into the house. She, unconsciously, pulled a dagger out of her pocket. The curved dagger glowed blue. She slipped the dagger's hilt into the familiar place in her palm, wrapping her fingers around it.

She scanned the house for anything: movement, people, something. She saw her Garde sister move into the hallway, having a look of alert suspicion, before disappearing in it.

She casted a glance around the inside of the house noticing: the pale walls, the couch that centered the living room, the island, and the staircase behind the kitchen. For some reason, she knew he wasn't there. She knew that he couldn't be there, for some intangible reason. She just knew.

So she waited for her elder to come back and confirm her guess that was merely relying on feeling.

Moments later she did, with light hurried footfalls.

"He isn't here. No one or thing is here." She said with an unhealthy amount of incredousment.

She took in what her sister said with a mild astonishment. Her sister was never one that was wrong with location.

"I don't understand. I could've sworn that he was here." She said she ran a hand through her messy hair.

"Where else could he be?" She knew her sister had somehow gotten the location of their house, maybe she got some other possible location that he could be at.

Six looked thoughtful for a moment as if sorting through her mind for some information.

She waited trying to quell the fear that rose in her.

Her elder had a look of realization and hope on her face as she walked hurriedly walked past the younger and outside.

"Where are you going?" She said as she turned around and followed the other Garde.

"We won't be going anywhere if I don't find out where he is first." She replied taking the stairs two at a time.

Her younger sister rolled her eyes as she trailed after her.

Number Seven walked to the side of the house and forward to where her abandoned motorcycle laid on the grass.

She kneeled down by it and slid her hand into what looked like a compartment of some sort before pulling out her cell phone. She tapped the screen a few times, her younger sister leaning over her shoulder to try to take a peek.

She tapped it again several more times before quickly standing up and turning around to her younger sister.

Number Seven gave her a quizzical look.

"I think I know where he might be." She said softly, only hoping that he would be there.

"Where?"

"His school."

Number Seven gave her a confused look. Why would he, or anyone for that matter, be at a school at this time? But she felt something, like maybe it could be a possibility.

"Six, why would he be there? It's a _school_."

Number Six gave her an irritated look.

"Look, this is the only lead we have next to driving around through all of Paradise, Ohio in hopes of finding him. It's not like I can magically know where he is every second of every day so shut it. This is all we've got so we are going." She said as she picked up her motorcycle and swung herself onto it.

Number Seven didn't disagree because somehow she felt that maybe it could be a possibility.

-O-

Okay so this definitely wasn't in the playbook and she couldn't help but wonder why she always found herself in the oddest of situations. She wasn't meant to be in a tree, yeah, a freaking _tree_. She wasn't meant to be sitting in a branch and as her older sister put it 'be lookout'. Oh yeah right! She wasn't just going to sit in a dam tree and watch as her sister tried to take out a group Mogs that were standing in a small group next to two immensely large trucks. As much as she loved her sister, she could be a stubborn, overprotective pain sometimes. She knew her sister was just trying to prevent her from getting injured, like any normal (alien) sibling would do. But eventually, she would get hurt or injured it was just life, especially for a Lorien.

She sighed, swinging her legs back and forth like a young child. She glanced up and scanned her eyes over the area, searching for her sister or anything considerably interesting. She could see the small clearing of road in which a fairly small group of Mogs stood by the side of the school. They wore dark clothes, hoods pulled up to conceal their foreign faces. Two trembling trucks were scattered beside them, holding what someone couldn't even imagine. Her sister was probably far past them, maybe in the school or seeking around the perimeter.

The Mogadorians were quietly talking, but all she could hear were mutterings of clips of a conversation. Even when they had their abnormal faces concealed, you could tell by the low, almost-animalistic way they talked that they weren't from 'around here'.

She wondered if they had a soul, if they felt any guilt or shame at their acts. Wanting to wipe out an entire race was a bit extreme and cruel. Wanting to take over Lorien because they damaged their home far past the point of repair, they killed their own planet with pollution and arrogance, not even acknowledging the harm they conveyed. And now they succeeded, their home was nothing more than barren and dead, there were only seven Garde left and who knows how many Cêpan left. Her own had died, four months prior. It seemed like everything she cared about was diminishing right before her eyes and she wasn't fast enough to grab a hold of it and pull it back. She couldn't get a grasp on it before it was pulled into the darkness. She felt hollow…..broken.

Maybe that was how things were supposed to be, though.

She sighed, dropping her head down. She could deal with the emptiness that never seemed to be filled. She could deal with the loneliness that seemed to always occupy her. She could deal with that because she couldn't remember a time she hadn't. Even with the comfort and love of her sister and Cêpan that had reserved a special place in her heart for them, she still felt oddly hollow.

She rolled her head to one side, feeling the tension in her neck slowly release and relax.

And if she was to remain like that for the rest of her life, she could find a way to cope with it because she couldn't remember a time when she hadn't.

She lifted her leg slightly and rotated her ankle feeling the uncomfortable and oddly over familiar heat coming off and seeping up her leg.

She let her leg drop down by the natural force of gravity.

She was brought back from her thoughts by the sound of tittering trucks. She snapped her eyes to the side, wondering what was happening. She saw that the small group of Mogs were gone or better yet ash. The trucks continued to shake, tittering from side to side. One was stumbling back towards her as if scared or cautious about something they couldn't see. _Six. _She pulled her legs up so they were no longer dangling and hopefully she was less visible, if she had ever been.

The Mogadorian continued to stumble back to the tree, taking cautious steps. Number Seven pressed her back against the truck of the tree, her legs stretched out against the branch she was sitting on. She leaned forward, slipping her hand inside her boot and pulling out a glowing curved dagger. Seven let her legs slip on either side of the branch, one hand braced in front of her on the thick branch and the other holding the dagger.

Seven peered down, watching the Mogadorians eyes carefully search over the grounds, trying to find some_thing_-someone. She waited patiently until it came right underneath her. She lifted her hand and threw the dagger straight down. It pierced the Mogadorians head, which crumbled into ash, and shot straight through him piercing the grassy soil. Ash flowed from where it once stood.

She heard panting and then a very, quiet, soft noise.

"I could've gotten him, Seven." Her sister said with a protective tone standing a few feet from the tree. There was nothing there; her sister wasn't there, where she had expected, at least not _visibly. _

She was about to voice it because even if she was an alien she couldn't see the invisible, when her sister slowly appeared, like an artist painting a canvas, the color slowly seeping back into her form, into the edges and curves until she recognized her elder.

"You didn't have to. Remember 'lookout', that was your job." Six walked over to the tree, tilting her head up to see her sister in a tree branch.

Seven shrugged and slid her left leg over to the other side of the branch. She knew it wasn't about being 'lookout'. Her sister wasn't worried about that. It was something different different-something sisterly intimate. She was worried about her.

She slid off the branch, bending her knees to reduce the stinging impact on the ground. Seven leaned over and pulled the glowing dagger out of the grass before righting herself.

"I can't let you have all the fun, Six." She said inspecting the dagger before glancing up at her sister and giving her what she hoped to be a reassuring smile as if to say 'I'm fine, Six. You don't need to be looking over your shoulder as well as mine.'

The corners of Six's mouth quickly quirked up then worried down. She gave a moment to thought before pulling out, turning around, and walking.

Seven caught up with her sister's somewhat frantic pace.

"So…..What's the plan?" She said trying to sound casual and not like her heart was slamming into her ribcage with anticipation or feeling _that heat_ web up her legs and stomach. It wasn't even coming off from a particular place, anymore.

Her throat had caught though and her sister noticed. She spared her a curious and worried glance until her sister gave a soft, nervous, fake laugh as if to say 'I'm fine, pay no attention to that catch in my words.'

Her sister looked at her, then looked forward, clearly reassured…..or maybe not, it was hard to tell, before she took a large breath.

"The school is surrounded by Mogs so I take it Four's here. All of the exits and the few entrances are blocked as far as I have seen. "

"Then how are we supposed to get in?"

"I was getting to that part if you would just _let _me _finish_." Six said with an annoyed tone.

Seven mumbled her apology before letting her continue.

"Like I _was _saying the exits and entrances are blocked and I don't want to risk getting noticed by _them _before we have Four outta here so we'll probably have to break in….through a class room window or something." She said thoughtfully.

Of course that was something she expected to hear from her elder sister. _Breaking in _certainly wasn't a huge shocker coming from the other Lorien. It wasn't the first time they had done that, nor the last.

She sighed an 'okay' before follow her sister's urgent pace.

They ducked into the far bushes aligning the school's walls, trying not to be visible. Well, that wasn't a problem for Six, she could just _be _invisible, erase all the color and noticeability from herself. But Seven couldn't. She didn't possess that Legacy. In fact she didn't possess any Legacy for that matter.

Sure, she had Telekinesis, but every Garde does. It's nothing unique to them. Most Garde get their first Legacy, usually Telekinesis since it is overly common among Garde, during the first few years of birth. Then from there they will get the rest, two usually, over the course of the rest of their youth. Usually by the time they are in their earlier twenties, later teens, they should have acquired all of them.

She was sixteen and only had one, which was uncommon for a Garde. Well, she had Telekinesis and Precognition which allows her to see into the future, but the thing about that is…..it hadn't fully developed, and she's had that Legacy for about two years now, that was the opposite of normal.

At first it had developed smoothly, carefully, cautious, and it wasn't uncommon for her to wake up with a throbbing headache, but that was normal, to experience pain as her body adjusted to it. And it had for a few days.

But then it just stopped.

It was as if the process was being held, pending. She couldn't see when she was having visions and those were only coming during the nighttime. She was supposed to be able to see during them, hence why it's called a 'vision', but it was as if she was trapped in the darkness with only her other senses to rely on. She was also supposed to be able to have them during the day as well and not once in a blue moon at night.

Her elder sister had developed all three of her Legacies before the age of fifteen.

While she had yet to fully develop her second at the age of sixteen.

She felt as if she was a disappointment, but her Cêpan and her elder had once said that she was just 'a late bloomer'.

Maybe that was true, but she couldn't help but feel the sense of doubt overcome her.

They ducked into a row of bushes, brushing against the outer walls of the school. She tried to the crouch lower into the bushes, trailing after her elder, because she was almost certain the top of the bushes didn't even cover her head. She knew her sister could just _make _herself unnoticeable, but she couldn't and it was one of those times when she wished she could.

She eventually gave up, knowing that the only way she would go completely unnoticed was if she either had her sister invisibility or laid flat on her stomach of the ground, which wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

She shifted against the wall, feeling uncomfortable crouching down. Her sister suddenly stopped and lifted a hand before placing it on the window glass. Six took a quick look around (as if she needed it) before leaning up so she could see the window's lock. She closed her eyes feeling a warm and natural thrum grow through her veins and she forced it out before she heard the soft click of the window's lock.

She breathed a soft sigh of relieve that sounded like a whisper before pressing her hand against the glass and forcing it up. She supposed she could have used her Telekinesis but it she knew that over-exhausting your Legacies could result in some terrible things.

The cold glass was easily pushed up by her palm. Seven watched as Six slid into the window before she did. She felt the cool ground against her shoes and against her fingertips. She pulled her hand away from the ground and stood up, straightening herself.

She felt the cool hilt of the dagger against her palm and fingers. Her sister gave her a reassuring look before unzipping the backpack she had on her and pulled a glowing gun out. She zipped it back up and slung it on her shoulder.

She moved cautiously towards the door, following beside her sister. She twisted the dagger around in her hand, nervously. She couldn't help but feel nervous or the warmth that webbed up her legs, stomach, and arms. It was an almost suffocating warm and she found her breathing to be erratic.

Once they reached the doorframe two Mogadorians passed by. They both stopped, closing their eyes and smelling the air, until they recognized the familiar Loric scent and turned their heads toward them.

Just because they weren't next in line doesn't mean that they couldn't seriously injure them.

Six held up the gun and sent a streak of glowing material at them. They broke off, one running towards the younger Lorien. The Mogadorian swept over her with a dagger, which she barely managed to duck before she kicked his legs out from underneath him. She quickly stood up and threw the dagger straight at his heart, watching him diminish into ash.

Seven turned her head seeing her sister slid behind file-cabin, taking shelter in order to shield a blast from the Mogadorian. It grunted with disdain and with that fraction of distraction, her elder leaned forward and pierced the Mogadorian with a powerful shot. It froze, its body turning into ash, before it crumbled to the ground.

Seven watched as her sister walked forward, out from behind the file-cabin and towards the pile of ash. Six kicked the pile, watching it float up before flowing down.

She mentally sighed.

Seven followed her sister out the door.

She couldn't help but _feel nervous. _Nor could she help feel the electrical heat web up her body, suffocating her. And she hadn't a clue as to why it was happening.

Something in her head was going off, prickling with something she couldn't figure out or understand. She tried to ignore the mental alarm clock as she ducked her elder's shot at a Mog right behind her.

Clearly this was a bad time for distraction.

Her sister gave scolding look before motioning her to follow her. Seven complied, trying to shake the mental cobwebs from her head.

She ran next to her sister, down the maze-like hallway, following her steps and turns. She turned her head slightly noticing two Mogadorians chasing after them. Tightening her fingers around the hilt of her dagger she pushed a wave of energy out at them and they slid back several feet before falling to the ground. One was unconscious and the other lifted his head before putting a hand on it. She threw the dagger before forcing it to go straight through the Mogadorian's head.

She flicked her head forwards and was heavily jerked to one side by her elder's hand on her wrist so she didn't run into a wall. Seven felt the other Lorien's hand slid off her wrist. She glanced over to her sister, who was eyeing the isles of the lockers.

She could feel it. The electrical heat, webbing up her body, deep within her: pulsing, thrumming. She had remembered when it was just a prickle at her ankle and now it seemed to be _everywhere. _She could feel a sense of building energy and yet a sense of exhaustion as well deep within. She could feel the anticipation and the nervousment to the point where she could taste it.

She tried to take a deep breath and focus on other things, something other than _this,_ whatever it was. But just as her attempts had earlier, she failed.

Then she felt it. A soft jolt and the mental alarm clock went off. Her sister glanced at her with curious eyes.

Seven saw her Lorien sister glance to the side and she followed her line of sight until it landed on a tall set of lockers attached to the wall right beside her.

Six's mouth twitched upwards and before Seven realized what was happening, there was a huge hole in the wall and Six had her gun aimed at said wall.

Seven supposed she shouldn't have been surprised because really, this was _Six _we are talking about, lo and behold the dangerous and badass sister everyone wants. So yeah, she should've expected it, but she couldn't help but jump slightly when she heard the liquid bullet tear through the wall like it was _nothing._

At first, she couldn't see anything because her taller sister was standing in front of her, no doubt amused. Seven saw her elder lift the gun again and shoot at probably Mogadorians again.

She saw the stream of liquidized bullet streak through the air and hit the lockers on the opposite end, burning a hole in it. But other than that she couldn't see anything-_anyone _and yet she could feel it-feel _someone. _It was as if she could sense the person's presence and it jolted through her. Then she saw it-saw _him._

He had turned around; shielding a girl he was with. If she had to guess she would say it was his _girlfriend._ But she could only see his backside and his blonde hair before he slid into the corner where the wall met the lockers.

She slid out from behind her sister, watching as her sister sent streaks of liquidized bullets at the Mogadorians, who were no longer concealing their faces. They looked like any normal human, except for their irises which were darkly, blown wide and gill-like slits right beside their noses.

They growled and one sent a sharp red wave at her. She forced the warm thrum in her veins out and deflected it. The Mogadorian moved out of its way before giving an irritated growl. Seven pressed herself against the wall, right as her elder rolled from one corner to next before she faded out.

This was one of those times she wished she had invisibility as a Legacy.

She sent another wave of energy at him, making him only slightly stumble.

She cursed before turning her head the other direction, then straight forward, where she was met with Four's fiery blue eyes across from her.

Everything faded away, or so it seemed, and she felt the thrum in her veins rise into a throb. Her breathing became erratic and her heart slammed into her ribcage….or at least it felt that way. His eyes, his eyes that looked like melted blue sapphires as they bore into her's. It felt as if she was being hit by a large energy wave and it slowly seeped into her skin, her bones, and her mind. It melted inside her and became her own. She found it hard to look away. She felt as if he was seeping into her, looking inside of her soul, seeing _everything _she had: thoughts, memories, secrets. And she couldn't stop it, didn't want to. Her Loric pendant pulsated around her neck. The warmth boiled deep inside her, webbing _everywhere, _until she felt like liquidized heat.

A sharp streak of red flew by her and snapped her out of whatever _that _had been. She blinked suddenly feeling both energized and thoroughly exhausted at the same time.

She turned her head to the side seeing her elder sister jump onto the back of a Mog. The other was looking at her with disdain before he sent another bullet at her. She pressed her hands out in front of her, sending a force of conductivity out, deflecting the bullet before slamming her palms several more inches farther and sending a shock of pressure at him. The Mogadorian's back slammed into the locker a few feet behind him, his head flinging forward. She threw a dagger at its chest, watching him crumble into ash.

She curled her hand around the air, her hands still outstretched, before the dagger flew into her hand. Tightening her fingers around the dagger, she looked at her sister who was still….looking amused, but not at her this time.

Six gave her younger sister a worried look as if to say 'are you alright'. Seven gave a nod, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes before walking beside her elder.

"It would be a good idea, cowboy, if you kept your 'heroics' off the internet." Six said walking towards her backpack that was lying on the floor.

Seven couldn't help but smile. Leave it to Six to make a 'good' first impression.

Four gave her an irritated look.

"Who are you?" He asked Six before flicking his eyes to Seven.

"Number Six and this is my younger sister Number Seven. Where's your Cêpan?"

"Dead." He said softly.

Seven held some sympathy for him. She could understand what it was like to lose someone close to you. All of them had.

The girl behind him, looked a little scared and intimidated, as if she wasn't sure what to do.

"Yeah, mine too."

"Mogs got her three years ago." Seven finished, remembering their Cêpan.

She glanced up, only to have Four giving her a sympathetic look.

"Let's go, we've been tracking them down."

"Tracking them?" He asked as he pulled his girlfriend beside them.

"Well more like stalking." Seven said checking the sides of the hallway.

"Yep, lucky for you, I saved you ass." Six said with amusement.

"You should be watching your own ass."

Well this was going well. The first Garde they had found and her sister was already arguing with him. Great.

"Look, Mogs have all the exits covered and as to how we are going get out of here is beyond me. Six, have any ideas?" Seven asked, trying to break the tension.

"Looks like we are going to have to fight to get out. Are you game?" Six asked as she slung her backpack over her shoulder.

Seven kneeled down beside a pile of ash and touched it, hoping to get _something, _a vision, a location, out of it. But nothing happened. She mentally sighed, standing up. Her sister gave her a questioning look. But she shook her head, telling her she didn't get anything.

"So, are you?" Six asked, noticing his eyes were on her younger sister.

"Yeah."

"There's a tunnel underneath the school that leads to the stadium." The girl beside him said, casting a hesitant glance at the sisters.

She looked like a doll, with her blonde hair, blue eyes, and tender red lips. She also looked hesitant and nervous.

"Oh, you made friends. How nice." Six said with amusement, turning her eyes on the girl.

Seven elbowed her sister.

"Ow, what was that for?" Six said rubbing her arm.

Seven glared at her sister. It wasn't that she cared what Six said because Six was Six and that could explain a lot. It was just that this girl was probably frightened at them and there was no room for teasing. If Four cared about this _human _than she could respect that and ignore the gnawing feeling inside.

Six gave an exasperated sigh before following Four and the girl.

"Got any other Legacies I should know about."

"Stay tuned." Six said with amusement.

They followed the pair down the hallway. For some reason Seven couldn't help but keep glancing at Four. He was tall, lean, well-muscled. His skin was lightly tanned, and his hair was blonde. To be honest, she thought it suited him better. His eyes looked like melted sapphires. She couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity towards him which she found odd considering she couldn't remember anything about her childhood.

She mentally sighed, trying to calm the throbbing heat that webbed up her body like electrical wire. Why was this happening to her? She didn't even know what _it _was. She hadn't asked her sister, but she knew that her sister knew, she just didn't say anything. She didn't care to explain.

She knew that it wasn't normal, well normal for a Lorien. Her sister hadn't had anything like _that _before. Her Cêpan hadn't mentioned anything with similar symptoms when she was telling them about Lorien history.

So what was it?

They entered a dark room; the only light came out of the door, barely touching a few inches into the room. Seven saw Four lift his hand and it started to _glow. _So he had Lumen as one of his Legacies, interesting.

He moved the light over the various tables, walls, and the floor. She followed gently behind him. Her eyes wondering over the light that emitted from his hand. It was….._beautiful. _Not that she would ever admit it.

"Careful, you are going to need all your energy." Six said.

They heard a slam and Four flicked his light over to the door.

"What was that?"

"They're coming."

They walked down a clear row amongst the scattered tables. Seven twirled the dagger, nervously, in her hand. She could feel the sickening anticipation turn in her stomach and it felt like her nerves were in fire.

The door slammed open. Six pointed her gun while Four held his hands out towards the door. Seven's fingers tightened around the hilt and the other was raised into the air, ready to slam the Mogadorian in the wall.

You see every Garde has three, sometimes more, Legacies. One is always Telekinesis. The second is a defensive one, one that will help in battle. The other is unknown.

Since she had yet to develop her 'defensive' one, she had a lot of time to work with her Telekinesis.

"Ah! Whoa! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" The speaker was a shorter male with pale skin, beady brown eyes, and equally brown hair. He looked harmless.

Four pushed Six's gun down, glaring at her.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"Did you see what just flew out of that truck?" He said pointing at the door and looking a bit hysterical.

"And your dog just shape-shifted into one of them! I thought he was going to eat me!" He said walking towards them, before stopping in front of them.

"Right here's your rock." Sam tossed a large rock towards Four, he caught it in his glowing hands. He studied it for a moment.

Sam's eyes flicked over to Six.

"Hi." He said, his mouth twitching into a smile.

Six raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Sam. What are your guy's names?" He asked them.

Six briefly closed her eyes, searching in her head for a name before opening them.

"Jane Doe."

Sam's eyes went, expectantly, towards Seven. She searched quickly in her head.

"Marina Doe." Her Cêpan had always chosen that name for her wherever they moved. _Marina as of the sea,_ she used to say.

"That's cool. That's cool. So are you two numbers as well?" He asked, looking around.

Seven looked at Six, clearly amused while Six looked irritated.

"Who is this tool?" Six asked Four.

"Sam, focus, what flew out of the truck?"

And just as the ironic fate would have it, a large animal flew through the window, shattering the glass and scattering it everywhere.

Everyone ducked and the animal tore straight through the tables. Seven was jerked to the side by a hand around her wrist. It was her sister's hand.

The animal's side slammed into the far wall before it clambered to get up. Seven crawled on the ground next to her elder sister. She threw a chair that was in her way at the animal, successfully hitting its head. It growled, clambering to get up.

She saw Four help up Sam and his girlfriend, ushering them out of the room. The two Loric sisters stood up, seeing the small group of Mogs at the door.

Six sent streaks of liquidized bullets at them while her younger sister pressed a wall of conductivity at them, making them stumble against the piled tables and chairs.

The large animal stumbled out from beneath a table and various chairs blocking his way. Seven turned around seeing the animal looking at Four while he intimidated it. She slammed a force of energy at it, making its head smash against the wall.

Six nudged her as if to say 'I've got these, go help Four'. She went without a hesitance.

She ran after Four and the animal, jumping from table to table, rolling to prevent being hit by a liquidized bullet. She caught up next to Four running down the hallway.

He glanced at her.

"I though you could use some help."

Four looked amused, a grin slipping on his face.

She turned around throwing her dagger at the animal's head, managing to blind one eye, before she pulled the dagger back to her hand. The animal slid into a section of lockers, running to fast at a sharp turn.

They ran down a straight hallway. She tried to calm her nerves; nervousment, anticipation, and frightment boil deep inside her.

Four turned around slamming a force of energy out of him and tearing the lockers out from the walls, pushing them in the middle. The animal struggled in its hold, growling and scratching its way out of the lockers.

They rolled on the ground, ducking the lockers that were thrown their way. Four stumbled when the animal hit its claw against his leg.

Seven reached down and grabbed his wrist, preventing him from falling. There was a gentle warmth that soothed over her and up her arm. She tightened her fingers around his wrist, pulling him away from the animal. She released his hand before turning around and throwing her dagger at its other eye. The animal screamed before she yanked the dagger out and back into her hand. She pressed a wave of energy at it, slamming its head into the locker.

Seven yanked herself out of the way of its claws, pressing her back against the lockers and forcing a wall of conductivity at it hands.

Her hands began to tingle and she could feel her energy slowly draining from her. A large, dog-like Chimaera threw itself at the animal, sliding against the floor until they hit the lockers. The Chimaera clawed at the animal, growling with disgust, and she saw Four slump against the locker and slide to the floor out of the corner of her eye.

The animal struggled, trying to claw its way out of the Chimaera's hold. The Chimaera turned and gave Four a protective and reassuring look. Four gave a soft smile. _Animal Telepathy. _

Seven looked down at Four.

"Are you alright? You took quite the hit." She said, noticing the blood seeping in his pant leg.

He looked down at it before chuckling.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot about that." He said absentmindly.

She kneeled down, quickly before lifting the fabric of the pant leg up a few inches and seeing two deep scratches on his leg. She knew that if you put off taking care of an injury, even it's just tying it up; it could result in some serious things from experience.

"What are you….Look its fine. Don't fuss. We need to get to your sister." He said trying to stand up.

She put a hand on his chest, preventing him from getting up.

"I'm not fussing. You should see my sister sometimes. All I'm going to do," She said as she reached in her pocket for her dagger," is tie this up with some fabric, okay? Will be back with my sister in no time."

He grumbled reply.

She grabbed the end of her shirt before tearing off a strip with her dagger. Luckily, she had a tank-top underneath. She quickly tied the strip around his leg, knotting it twice.

"There. All done. No need to freak out." She said standing up and offering a hand to him.

He took it and allowed himself to be pulled up. His hand was warmer than hers and she wondered if when he 'turned off' his Lumen it still generated some heat afterwards.

Then she realized that she still had her hand in his and that she was staring.

"I...Um...Let's go." She said quickly, releasing his hand and turning around.

-O-

When they reached the cafeteria, the place was even more askew than before. Most of the tables were flipped over or against the wall in piles. The chairs were _everywhere. _And not to mention that glass was shattered on the floor.

It looked like an array of blue and red streaming through the air. Six was in the middle: ducking, shooting, rolling, jumping, and deflecting.

She crashed a wall of energy against the Mogadorians making them stumble and giving Six the upper hand with the distraction.

She rolled to a pile of chairs, successfully ducking a liquidized bullet. Seven pressed her back against the legs of the chairs. She looked to both sides of her seeing bullets fly past her before she turned her body and looked up at the Mogs.

Seven crouched below the piles before she stood up, mere feet from them. She sent a wave of conductivity at them; giving it everything she had left, making their backs slam into the wall. She ducked the Mogs dagger that swept over her, before she slashed his leg, using that as a distraction, and dug her blade into his heart.

She ducked something that was thrown at her and only realized a moment too late that it was…..a grenade.

The impact of the blast caused her to be thrown into the air. Her back slammed into the far wall, her head flinging back then forward. She suppressed the urge to cry out, instead she cursed before taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Her back hurt like hell and there was nothing she could do about it.

She crawled over to a table that was on its side. Seven slumped against the slate of polished wood.

Her veins tingled and pulsated with over-exhaustion of her Legacy. Her back throbbed, painfully and she could taste blood on her bottom lip.

Someone slumped next to her against the slate of wood. At first she suspected it to be Six because that's what usually happened when they needed to gather some energy and take a breather. But when she turned her head she was met with a taller male, Four, who was looking equally tired.

"You alright?" He asked, panting slightly.

"Um…Yeah, just the norm, tired." She said with a soft smile. She didn't want to complain too much. Everyone, Garde, was going through the same and it was her fault that she over-exhausted her Legacy.

"You sure? You took quite the hit back there." He said repeating her words from earlier with a grin.

"I'm fine, _idiot_. Just give me a minute…Over-exhausted Legacy." She said trying to calm her throbbing veins and back.

"Oh…I could…help with that." He said gently raising a hand.

She gave him a questioning look. What did he mean he could help her with over-exhaustion?

"I just need to….My hand….It's complicated to explain, but could I?" He said raising a glowing hand.

She didn't know what he was going to do. But when she looked into his questioning eyes, she could only offer her trust.

She nodded weakly.

He hovered his hand over her torso before slamming it a few inches farther into the air. Streams of light emitted from his hand, pouring energy into her, shooting through her veins. She craned off the ground, feeling a new, brighter energy pulse through her veins.

His hand pulled away and they both collapsed. She felt a warm thrum surging through her veins.

She took several deep breaths, wondering how the _hell _he did _that. _She had never heard of what she guessed to be energy transferred from one person to the other, even when the person had Lumen as a Legacy. Maybe evolution happened.

She turned her head towards him with a soft smile.

"Mmm….Thanks." She said as he grinned at her.

"Anytime."

They turned around, facing the last couple of Mogs.

"I want him." He pointed to one.

She nodded at him, standing up and deflecting the various bullets. She pressed a wall of energy at the Mogadorian, slamming him into a wall. Whatever Four had done, it felt great. She could feel a warm, new energy pulsating through her veins.

The Mogadorian lifted his gun and aimed it at her. She forced the weapon out of his hands, dodging his last-resort swings before digging her blade into his neck and severing his spine. He crumbled to ash.

She saw Four roll on the ground, preventing the Mogs hit.

"Four!" She yelled before tossing him her glowing dagger.

He stood up, ducking a swing before stabbing the Mogadorian straight through.

The way Four's eyes looked, they held so much sadness and anger. It was heart-breaking. She didn't know why he looked the way he did, but she didn't care to see him that way again.

She walked forward, beside Four, before she leaned down, grabbed the dagger off of the ground, and stood back up.

"You're good with your hands." She said tightening her fingers around the middle of the double-bladed dagger.

The sadness disappeared, gently, before he smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He said, smiling at her and that was all she could do back.

She heard Six give a slight cough, while rummaging through her back pack. They both looked at her. Six looked as if she was trying too hard not to look amused, but failing badly.

Six slung the strap over her shoulder.

"Come on." She said walking out of the cafeteria, with them following behind.

They caught up with Sam and Four's _girlfriend. _For some unknown reason the thought left a bad taste in her mouth. She didn't even _know _him and she was already…you know…not that it was jealousy because it _wasn't_...over his girlfriend. It didn't make sense. She was a nice, gorgeous, fragile girl. She was good for him, something stable.

So why did she feel pissed?

They ran down the dark hallways, sharply turning from corner to corner. Seven rubbed her thumb over the middle of the double-bladed dagger. She was nervous and scared as she always was during battles. But after the majority of her life being chased, she kind of got used to the feeling. Almost.

They pushed through a set of double-doors that lead to the stadium, running across the clear-field. The large Mogadorian animal flew in the air, tracking them. It perched itself on a bleacher before jumping up and swooping down.

She felt two, different hands usher her out of the way along with Sam and the other girl. One of the hands were small, feminine, fragile and somewhat like her own. The other was not doubt male, large, strong, and _very _warm.

A red blast impacted the ground next to them. She pulled her hands in front of her shielding herself, before letting them fall to see the enemy.

There were three, two were firing at them and the other was staring at them.

She ducked, avoiding getting hit.

"Go back inside, Sam and Sarah." Four said shielding them.

They ran back inside as she pressed a liquidized bullet out of her way.

"You should go too." Six said to her younger sister.

She looked at her sister and Four only to see the same look of concern on their faces. It was a bit nerve wracking.

"_Right, _you guys are _so_ funny. Not going to happen." She said deflecting another bullet.

Six mentally sighed.

Seven pressed a wall of conductivity around the three Gardes, catching three streams of red in the air, before slamming it back to the Mogadorians. Unfortunately, only one got hit, the others managed to block it.

She ran forward deflecting the liquidized bullets with her Telekinesis, before rolling on the ground to avoid another one. Four and her sister were right beside her, deflecting and shooting.

She rolled on the ground again before building up a shield of energy and standing back up. She caught a bullet in mid-air before sending it back. This time it nicked the Mogadorian's arm. She used this distraction to get close enough to elbow him in the stomach and punch him in the face.

She jerked her dagger to the right, slashing the Mogadorian in the neck, but not deep enough. The Mogadorian brought his dagger up and tried to cut her neck off, but she ducked it. He managed to nick her cheek. She jerked her dagger to the left than the right, successfully severing his neck.

"Duck!" She heard Four say.

She did as she was told before she swept around to see that a Mogadorian had almost taken off her head. Fantastic. She swept a wave of pressure over him and he fell back. She jerked her dagger down into his chest before pulling it out.

She glanced up, only to see that Six had been taken by a flying alien, animal. Great.

A bright light grew from behind her before it ran over the animal's eyes. The animal screeched as the light burned and blinded him. It flung her sister up in the air before she faded out, lost all color.

She turned her head only to see that a Mogadorian was loading a bullet into his gun. She ran in front of Four's back just as the Mogadorian shot. She forced a shield of pressure out, but the bullet was too close and she was jerked back, flung carelessly into the air.

Seven hit the ground hard on her back for the second time and this time she didn't hesitate to cry out. She bit her lip, tears pricking her eyes. But she held them back.

Four was on his side, looking injured as well, while her sister landed on her stomach a few feet away from them.

She bit her lip harder, trying to move and not to move.

Four looked at her with softness, worry, and reassurance. It kind of reminded her of her sister.

She rolled herself over onto her stomach, feeling her bones and muscles protest. But she didn't listen to them. She just bit her lip and clenched her hands harder, willing herself to continue.

She saw Six who was on her stomach, mouth slightly open in pain.

"Four, I believe you have something I need." The Mogadorian said, which brought her attention back to Four who was being held several feet in the air by his jaw by a Mogadorian.

The Mog glanced at the ground and saw a glowing rock before giving a sharp-toothed smile.

"Thank you so much for making this easy for us. Think of how quickly we will finish off the rest of the planet!" The power-hungry Mogadorian said with delight.

She pressed her elbows into the dirt, using them as leverage. She resisted the throbbing pain.

She saw Four glance at her. His eyes conveyed something she couldn't read into.

"It's fantastic! Soon I'll be done with all of you. You can't stop what's coming," The Mogadorian took out a ragged sword;" You never could." He said pointing the sword at Four's neck.

Four's eyes snapped back to the Mogadorian's. His eyes seem to boil with hate.

"You have," He lifted his hand over the small glass containers of liquidized bullets before flicking his Lumen on, "no idea," The glass and the liquidized bullets began to boil and heat up, "what I am capable of."

The Mogadorian gave a yell before he started to raise his sword to Four's neck. She raised her hand weakly before building pressure onto the sword and forcing it out of his hand.

Her sister faded out before jumping on the Mogadorian's back. It slammed to the ground and she dug her dagger into his heart.

Four fell to his feet before she collapsed to the ground.

She felt her back painfully throb; sending spikes of pain shoot up her nerves and her back. Even breathing hurt.

"Are you alright?" She heard Four kneel down beside her and say.

She gave a pained laugh, blinking and finally letting two tears fall.

"This is one of those times when I wish that either I couldn't feel my back or I had healing abilities as a Legacy." She said turning her head to the side that Four was at.

He gave her a worried look.

"Seven, are you alright?" Six asked gently

"Hmm…not really. Could one of you, maybe help me up?" She asked, pressing her hands into the dirt and trying to use it as leverage, sending a hot spike of pain up her back.

Four offered his hand before Six. Six was giving her a worried look, but didn't seem opposed to Four helping her.

She took the hand, slipping her hand into his. His hand was soothingly warm and again she wondered about the after effects of using Lumen.

His other hand slipped around her waist, tightly. He pulled her up, trying not to cause too much pain, before pressing their sides together. It was _a lot _of contact. Not that she was complaining, she just wasn't used to it.

Their eyes locked for a moment and she could feel energy seep into her again.

"Can you walk?" Four asked, his eyes searching over her's.

She broke the eye contact, deciding to look at the ground instead.

"Mmm…Yeah, but thank you." She said, giving Four a reassuring look.

Four didn't seem entirely convinced but he still pulled his hands away from her.

"Really, I'm _fine._" She said as she started walking ignoring the pulses of pain every time she took a step.

Her back still hurt, spikes of pain shooting up her muscles and bones, but somehow it seemed a little more…..bearable.

After a short moment Six and Four followed closely.

She looked at the piles of various ashes on the ground, the wind picking them up and dissolving them into nothing. She looked at the holes in the bleachers and in the ground. Man, this High school was in for a rude awakening. She tried _not _to concentrate in the pain in her back, but she found that if she concentrated on the liquidized heat that webbed up her legs to her collarbone it became less painful.

"Um….Seven, why is your shirt ripped?" Six said with curiosity.

She heard a deep laugh behind her and knew that it was Four.

She turned her head and couldn't help smiling and the pink that colored her cheeks.

"Check Four's ankle."

Six casted a suspicious glance at Four unable to help the amusement that crossed over her face.

"I got scratched in the leg by that flying Mogadorian animal and Seven made a fuss over it." He said once he calmed his laughter.

"I was _not _making a fuss."`

"You _ripped _your shirt to bind my wound. That's what I call making a fuss. Besides isn't that the guy's job?" He asked only to get punched in the arm by Six.

Seven gave a soft laugh before wiping at the blood on her cheek with her jacket sleeve. It stung a bit, but not too bad.

"Guys are idiots." She heard Six mumble as they opened the double-doors.

Four was immediately attacked by his girlfriend Sarah, who glomped him and Sam made a second attempt at flirting with Six.

"Yep, you see that pile of ash over there? It used to be a Mogadorian before I got it."

She tried not to laugh at Sam which was becoming increasingly difficult when she saw Six's rejection expression so she turned her head to the other side, only to see Four and Sarah _still _hugging. She felt like she was intruding in on a private moment, but then again if they wanted privacy they would go get it. But there isn't much privacy in a school that just got attacked by Mogadorians.

She frowned, turning her head down. Why was she being like this? It didn't make any sense.

She felt a hand slid over her shoulder, one that was not doubt her sister's. Seven looked up at Six who was smiling at her.

"Let's get out of here. All of us."

She nodded, trying to bring back some happiness to her face. Seven followed her sister out the back, trying to mind the pain in her back. She still felt the spikes of pain shoot up her back, but she that it would _eventually _go away.

She did notice that Sam, Four, and Sarah were following them but she expected that. The air was cold against her skin, like frost brushing against it. She knew that it wasn't actually as cold as it felt, it was just because she had being fighting, warming her skin, and now she wasn't and it felt nice.

She heard Six and Four talking about staying somewhere to rest, which sounded like a _great _idea. Sleep sounded like a great idea right now.

They reached Six's motorcycle and Four's truck which happened to be parked in the same parking area. She didn't think she could get on a motorcycle, back pain and all. It wasn't that she was complaining it was just that she knew what Six would say and of course she did.

"Seven, why don't you go with Four. I don't think being on the back of a motorcycle right now is the best idea. Besides we're going to be staying at the same place anyway." Six said giving her that 'if you don't go I will _make_ you go' motherly tone of hers.

She didn't hesitate to get in the truck.

Being squished with four people in a three people _only _car was very uncomfortable. Her sides were pressed against Sam's and Sarah's. Sarah probably didn't mind, she was closer to Four then. Sam didn't seem to either or at least he didn't show it.

She didn't mind, as long as she didn't have to move her back she was perfectly fine.

The ride to the motel was silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, but more of an understanding and calming silence that drifted through everyone.

The heat that wired up her body like electricity didn't seem to calm though. It pulsated and throbbed with warm, like her veins. It had gotten worse.

When they arrived at the motel Sam and Four were the first to get out of the truck. She followed, after a bit of some help from Sam, and so did Sarah.

Sarah, Seven, and Six were staying in the same room while the guys were staying in another. They had all agreed on it.

Seven fell on the couch, only bothering to kick off her shoes and pull off her jacket. She would shower in the morning, but all she wanted right now was to get some much needed sleep and for her back to stop hurting. She could feel sleep blanketing the corners of her mind and the throbbing in her veins dilute to a soft hum. She wished her back would do that and the electrical wire webbing up her body would as well.

She gave a soft sigh, her eyes drifting farther into sleep.

But then she heard a soft noise.

Seven blearily blinked her eyes until they focused. She was met with Sarah sitting across from her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you it's just that I wanted to thank you." They hesitant girl spoke softly.

She felt confusion sweep over her. Why did she want to express gratitude? What had she done to deserve it?

"It's fine, but why? I mean why do you want to thank me?"

Sarah fidgeted with her hands.

"Your sister can be a little intimidating."

Seven couldn't help the smile that slipped on her face.

"Yes, she can be."

"I appreciate you….dimming her down and being nice." She said with a smile.

She knew her sister could be rude sometimes and the majority of those times she would have to calm her down before something bad happened because that was something she was used to doing. But actually getting a thank you after was different.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to that kind of thing. It takes a little while to know her before she doesn't act so…so…the way she does. She's really a nice person; but that side doesn't come out to people she just met." She finished snuggling into the couch pillow and shutting her eyes.

"Still…..thank you. I should probably let you get some sleep….so goodnight." Sarah said as she left.

Sarah was a really nice and beautiful girl. She was stable and understanding and everything Four needed in his life. She was good for him.

But even as she repeated those words in her head she couldn't help but feel doubt seeping up.

-O-

The morning air was cool as it brushed against her face, like faint kisses. The air smelled fresh and cool the way it only does in the morning. The sun was just beginning to fully peek out, shedding light against the darkness. There was a slight breeze that swept through the trees, making the leaves tremble.

She curled her hand gently around the Loric stone that resided on her necklace, before slipping the necklace off of her neck.

The plan was that they were going to touch the Loric stone, the spell that only abled the nine Lorien children to be killed in a particular order, together and hopefully get information on where the others resided.

Sarah, Sam, and Mark were standing several feet away from them. Four was opposite to Seven and Six was standing next to both.

"Alright, let's see if this works." Six said with hopefulness.

Six's hand gently moved forward to the center of the triangle they were standing in. Seven lifted her hand, slowly inching it forward before Fours did the same as well. Then the unexpected happened. Four's hand was jerked forward until the stone touched the other's. A warm thrum of familiarity came and Six's hand dropped as if forced to do so. Four's and Seven's, however, didn't even waver as their gazes didn't either, as if they couldn't.

It was like a magnetic field, tugging their hands forward until the tips of their fingers and knuckles brushed against each other. Just then Four's hand began to _glow _with his Lumen and the stones slipped from their grasp only to be replaced by their hands. Their fingers interlaced and Seven's hand began to glow as well.

_It was dark, too dark to see anything. Walking through a forest probably wasn't the best idea either. Tripping over twigs and bumping into trees, lost and unsure of their path, but never knowing what it would be until they see for themselves, see where it takes them. There was coldness, a weakness and despair that followed, behind their shoulder and every turn. It lurked threatening to consume them, but they wouldn't let it, kept pushing forward and they had to. Tripping and falling, blood falling from the gashes, staining the leaves below, but they picked themselves back up. Never mind the blood, disregard the coldness, push forward, push until you fall, bloody and broken, and when that time comes pick yourself back up and push again. Stumbling through the lightless forest, coldness lurking through the corner and seeping into them, but they pushed, pushed because they had to, pushed because they _needed _to and pushed because they wanted to because they knew that at the end of each dark forest is __**light.**_

They were jolted out of the vision, taking deep breaths and wondering what had happened. Seven looked down at their hands and slowly pulled her's back. It was _glowing. _But she didn't possess Lumen as a Legacy. She looked at the light seeping in and out of her hand, glowing radiantly and she began to fear what she didn't know.

The light though, several seconds after being pulled away from Four's hand, began to dim and dull until her hand no longer illuminated, was the way it had been before.

"What just happened?" She asked, afraid to even know the answer.

"I'm not sure." He shrugged casually as if he hadn't experienced what she had. Did he feel the coldness through the forest, but maybe he hadn't. She began to doubt if they both had seen it. She had after all been alone and she did have Precognition as a Legacy, although not fully developed.

Maybe, he hadn't seen it.

"Hmm….Alright, then." She said before leaning down and grabbing her necklace that had fallen from her hand.

She slipped it on, still wondering what the hell had happened but apparently no one was willing to give her an answer.

She casted a side glance at Six, Sam, Sarah, and Mark and as she had more or less expected they were stunned.

She gave a nervous cough.

"Um….I'm going to wait in the truck _so _yeah." She said starting to walk toward the truck. Everyone had already said their goodbyes. Four and Sarah had taken a little while longer, hugging and whispering to each other. They had established that Sam was coming along with them.

Something nudged at the back of her legs; she curiously turned around to see that it was Bernie Kosar the dog or Hadley the Chimaera. The black, white, and brown beagle was limping. Its paw looked badly bitten and bloody.

"Oh Hadley, what happened?" She asked, even though she wasn't the one with Animal Telepathy, before picking him up and petting him.

She walked toward the truck before opening it and slipping in. She didn't bother to glance back at them. She didn't understand what was going on with her; nothing seemed to have an answer or reason. She just wished she could live in a world where everything made sense and not a blur of untold things.

She was disappointed that the touching of their pendants hadn't accomplished what they had guessed it would, but another side of her was thinking of what had happened instead.

Hadley, the dog at the current moment, was licking at its bloody paw. She ran a soothing hand over its back and head. She would have to bandage him up later. Hadley stopped for a moment before it nudged its nose up, pushing into her hand. Once she let him play with her hand, he licked it and she could remember that that had been the hand that had started to illuminate.

She heard two doors open before Four and Sam slid in on either side of her. The truck hummed to life and she casted a side glance out the window to see Sarah and Mark, both looking content and at loss for something. Sarah waved once she saw Seven's eye contact. Seven gave a little upturn of her lips before the truck took off.

She saw Six in front of them on her motorcycle and she rubbed Hadley's head, who was laying in her lap. She looked to the side seeing Sam who was looking happy and like he was finally about to get some answers. She wished she could as well. She looked at Four who was driving. She couldn't help the sense of familiarity come over her, making her eyes linger over him.

Wherever they were going, whatever they were going to find, hopefully she could find some of her own answers as well.

**Alright, you know how I said that because of the lack of updating this chapter was going to be the longest? Well, it's also the last. Before you freak out, I am making a sequel. I hope to start it in a few months maybe a little later. It's going to be called **_**Pockets Full of Stones. **_** I just want to thank my lovely readers for…..well…reading this:) I hope you enjoyed it! Please, leave a comment! ~**


End file.
